


Author's Notes

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, These two never expected to fall in love, Varric's got his next bestseller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Varric looks over some observations he's made about Dorian and Bull's relationship.





	Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/gifts).



> Happy Adoribull Holiday exchange!! I hope you like it. <3

[](https://imgur.com/lbHDfhC)

Romance had never been one of Varric's strong suites when it came to writing. It wasn't getting the chemistry between characters right, nor was it finding an interesting adventure to send them on. What always threw him was the ending. He wrote adventures, and thrillers, but mostly he wrote heroic tragedies. Those kinds of stories, with Hawke's being an exception, didn't lend themselves well to happy endings. Good endings was what people wanted with romance according to his publisher. Cassandra was insistent on that as well, and unlike his publisher, she was usually armed. But those stories felt wrong somehow. He could never explain why, but it felt almost to wild to believe that things could work out without some massive complication spoiling it all.

Perhaps that was why it felt right here. Whether or not people believed it, he had seen it first hand. Two people who shouldn't have even been friends, let alone lovers, actually turning into a married couple in front of his eyes. 

Varric looked over the notes he'd made when observing his two friends. A Tevinter altus mage, and a tal-vasoth qunari mercenary. 

Realistic or not, he hadn't planned on giving their story a bad ending. He could be a git at times, but he was a good friend.

What even he hadn't expected, as he made the final adjustment to his outline, was there was only one ending that seemed to fit.

_'They both lived happily ever after.'_


End file.
